He loves me, He loves me not?
by TheatreKidAtHeart
Summary: Kirsty is seen as a strong person but when it comes to Warren she is the weak one. What happens when she gives up hiding the bruises? Will she confide in Linda?


Kirsty wiped her tears and patted make up around her swollen eye, then strategically put her fringe over the bump. She was due at work in twenty minutes. She hugged her daughter very tightly. 'Nita, be good sweetheart. I love you.' She said and kissed her forehead. She picked up her bag and started to walk through the door when she heard the call of her husband.

'Kirsty, get here!' He collared. She rushed in with her eyes fixated directly on the floor. 'Warren I need to leave or I'll be late.' She muttered. 'Shut it!' He snapped and punched her in the face. 'Warren, I need to go.' He grabbed her arm and she screamed in pain. It creaked, shocked Warren let go. She rushed out the door, blood began to fall her nose, a rather large bruise covered her wrist and it was beginning to swell. I'm okay she thought to herself and took a deep breath. She got into her car and began to sob in pain. She needed to calm down she thought. Tess was already after her blood for taking so much time off work. She wiped her eyes and set off.

Kirsty was a little late so she rushed to the staff room and put on her scrubs and looked at her rota. Cubicles, wonderful she thought, just what she needed. Tess stormed in and headed straight for Kirsty. 'Where have you been? Your ten minutes late. Again.' She said. Kirsty didn't look up but she relayed her usual answer. 'Sorry Tess I was...' 'Save it Kirsty. I've heard enough.' She interrupted and started to lecture Kirsty about her lack of commitment. 'Kirsty, I know you're a brilliant Nurse, you just need to be here on time. Please can you look at me I'm trying to talk with you?' She slowly turned around from her locker and looked Tess in the eyes. 'Sorry Tess, I've got work to do.' And she walked out of the door.

A look of horror washed over Tess's face. Kirsty must have forgotten about the blood trickling from her nose and her wrist. She rushed into reception where she was greeted by an ever cheerful Noel. 'Alright Tess, you look a bit peaky? Partying all night have we?' He giggled. 'As much as I'd love to, no Noel. I've been snowed under with paper work, unfortunately. Erm, have you seen Kirsty?' She asked. 'She's doing an ECG in cubicle 3. She's got a difficult teenage patient.' He replied. 'Thank you' she said rushing to catch her. 'Kirsty, when your done can I have a moment?' Tess shouted through the curtain. 'Sure' was the reply and Tess left.

Kirsty was treating a young girl. She was clearly scared and the only reason she was 'difficult' was because she didn't like hospitals. Kirsty understood her pain. She carried out the ECG and began to ask the young girl some questions.

'Ok, Hannah. Can you tell me your last name and date of birth, please love?' She asked gently. The child replied but looked scared as if she'd done something wrong. 'It's okay, don't worry. We will look after you.' She patted the young girl on the shoulder. 'I'll just get one of the Dr's love. Can you please stay here for me?' She said and left with Hannah's notes. She passed them to Adam and asked him to have a look. He nodded and gave her a hand mirror.

Confused, Kirsty looked at her pale face in the Mirror. Shit, she thought and walked to the bathroom to clean herself up. It took her a while, how had she let her guard down? Her wrist was throbbing and she was sure she'd fractured it. Kirsty started panicking about her little chat with Tess and decided that she should take a long break. She text Mr Jordan to tell him. 'Nick, I'm taking a break, tell Tess to page me if I'm needed '

She walked up the roof and sat on the edge. Looking down she saw Jeff and Dixie driving with blue light blaring. Great she thought, probably another RTC to contend with. I'm sure they can cope without me. Tears began falling down her face. How did she get here? How could her childhood sweetheart do this to her? What would she say to Tess? After all she didn't want to lie, but what choice did she have. She needed a story to cover this up.

After thirty minutes of so, Kirsty heard a voice from behind her. 'Kirsty what are you doing up here?' It was Tess. 'I've been looking for you all morning, are you okay?' she asked. 'Tess, I... I can't speak to you right now. I don't have time.' Panic over came her and she hardly got her words out. She stood up feeling very light headed. 'Kirsty, I'm worried. Love please I want to help.' Tess was clearly concerned for her. 'I can't okay,' she tried to get out of it. Tess was being persistent. Kirsty tried to walk away but collapsed.

When she came around Kirsty was in cubicles, with a cast on her wrist and Adam by her side. Her first thought was the time. 'It's alright, don't worry I picked Nita up and dropped her off at your house.'


End file.
